Blood, Tears, and Roses
by Kitten Greywords
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Where Ron, Neville, Ginny, Percy, Harry, Hermione, and Draco are american college students living together. They rent a one hundred year old mansion, Ron finds a spell book, and something happens. Demon possesion, Angst,
1. Prolog-In The Shadows

Prolog:

Prolog:

In the Shadows:

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly J.K. Rowling is the only one who does. The Poem is my own and you can probably find it in the Original Poetry section, under Angst. That is all.

Rating: R (my interpretation of this is- if you are 14 or older and have a strong tolerance level, you may read it.)

Warnings: This fic is Slash. (Yaoi, m/m, whatever you want to call it that means guys together, in relationships) It is also very, very angst ridden. There is abuse, Non-con, cursing, blood, violence. If you don't wish to read these kinds of things leave now. No one is holding a gun up to your head and making you look at this. (And if they are, yell at them not me) You have been warned. All flames are useless, as they will be used to roast marshmallows. Now read on! 

Thanx: To everyone who reviewed my previous fics, I never in a million years expected that reaction!! And a special thanx to Just Silver, my idol, who encouraged me to keep writing this. To the anonymous flammer who gave a huge laugh and plenty of fuel for my weird fic machine. And to Amo Draconem, who made a half hearted attempt to flame me, so I'd have more (I loved that oneJ )

I hope you guys enjoy this just as much!

It was haunted, they had been told, by several of the villagers. But they were your typical young things and thought it would be interesting and didn't listen. The house or mansion as it were, was convenient, being close to campus and cheap with all of them paying for it. And they didn't really believe in that sort of thing. 'The story behind that ol' thang' the lady behind the real-estate desk had told them, was that one hundred years ago a man had moved here with his beautiful young wife and two adorable children. He'd had gads of money, and built that house for his family to relax in. Everyone thought they were nice and they hadn't a scandal about them. Until one day a few years after they moved in, the wife disappeared. Next it was the children. Then came the horrible moment when the man had stumbled into church, 'during the Sunday service no less,' screaming about the Devil and 'all that blood.' Then he had slit his own throat. The authorities had searched the house the next day and found three horribly mangle bodies. 'Obviously they were his wife and children.' 

It was not a pleasant story but none the less, they bought the house anyway. And prepared to move in starting next term. A few weeks later they were all settled in and going about their daily routines. Never once suspecting that in the shadows, a presence existed, something ancient and evil. It watched and waited, patiently for it's chance. After all it had waited a hundred years, what was a few more weeks…


	2. Chapter One-the Gilded Cage

Disclaimer: same as on the previous page ****

Disclaimer: same as on the previous page.

Warning: There is slash. You have been warned.

A/N- this chapter was a little short but I just had to get to the point of the story. Sorry the next chapter will be better, I promise. 

Chapter One:

The Gilded Cage:

"Well that was a rather odd movie." Percy frowned doubtfully at the little town theater. "Are you sure this place is a registered theater?" Ron looked askance at him.

"Oh, Percy come off it! That was a great movie." Percy opened his mouth to say something but just then Hermione spotted the little book shop/coffee place across the road. Her eyes widened.

"Guys, come on! I need to get some books for English Lit." 

Ginny nodded. "I could use some new reading material."

"I doubt they have all the latest romance novels Gin." Percy chided mildly. Draco snorted. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Do we have to go in there?" Ron whined. Hermione glared at him.

"Yes!"

Harry looked thoughtful. "I don't suppose it would hurt to give it a look." Ron scowled at him, and he gave him a sheepish grin.

Neville nodded. "I have to pick up a few things too, love." Ron looked at Draco in a halfhearted attempt to gain some support. Draco merely shrugged at him. 

"Food."

Ron sighed, glaring around at his boyfriend and his five best friends. "Fine! But only because you ganged up on me." 

Patting him on the hand, Hermione quipped, "Don't worry, it wont be too bad!" and led the way across the street.

Once inside, Ron was left sitting in the entrance, as the others went about their various ways. Looking desperately around for something to do while he waited his eyes settled on a book on a stand in the corner. It was red with gold trim that was nearly tarnished beyond recognition. There were dark stains across the frond and several pages hung out, tattered at the edges. Intrigued he walked over to take a closer look. When he picked it up a few pages fell out. Scooping them up he glanced at them in curiosity and nearly dropped them again. It was a book of spells; half the words in Latin, with runes and gothic designs edging the pages. He flipped to the front of the book. There was an inscription, illegible accept for the name, Cormon. Ron felt a sudden burning desire to posses that book. He took it over to the counter, and asked the girl, who's name tag said Tanya, how much the book cost.

"Hold on a sec," She replied before taking a deep breath, "HEY MARIA!" Ron winced. From somewhere at the back of the store replied. 

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a minute."

"Kay, be right there." A few seconds later another girl year or two older than the first emerged from where the voice had sounded. "What do you want?"

"How much would you say this thing is worth?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't pay fifty cents for it."

"Gee thanks, you've been so helpful."

Maria flashed a smile full of teeth. "I try."

Tanya watched her walk to the back room again, muttering darkly, but a soon as she turned to Ron her expression brightened up. "I'll tell you what," She said leaning forward and whispering conspiratorially, " We've been trying to get rid of this thing for years. I'll let you have it for five bucks." Ron gapped at her.

"You mean it?"

"Sure."

He pulled out his wallet and handed over the money. "Thanks."

"No problem, kid."

Ron toted the book over to the nearest chair and sat down to read and wait for his friends to finish. He was totally engrossed by the time they found him a half-hour later. 

When they got home he plopped in one of the bug cushy armchairs to read some more. Hermione's lecture about his blatant waste of money did nothing to dampen his excitement over his new discovery. And Ginny's request that he read some of it out loud was greeted with enthusiasm. So there they all sat, Hermione and Percy trying to ignore them, and Harry pretending to read his own book. 

"Cleaning spells… boring. How to create mud?! Who comes up with these things."

"I told you it was a waste of money!"

Ron chose to ignore her and instead kept reading. "Palmistry, I think not. Hey! Here we go Sex Magic!" Ron gave Neville an amused smirk. Neville did his best (adorably so) To look disproving, failing miserably when he turned pink to the tips of his hair. Draco, who had come round to the back of the chair at the mention of sex and was now running his finger down the pages, let out a low whistle.

"Whoa, this is hot stuff. Oh now this one looks fun," He looked up flashing his usual charismatic grin, "Either of you ladies care to indulge me?" Hermione snorted, Ginny giggled and ducked her head. "No? Anyone else? Harry?"

"Not interested Draco."

"Scince when?"

Harry surveyed him mildly, "Scince the ninth grade when you ditched me for that…" He paused here, looking for the right word and finally settled on, "slut Pansy Parkinson." Draco waggled a finger at him.

"Now Harry you know it's not healthy to carry a grudge for so long."

"I don't carry a grudge, I'm just not interested."

"Fine suit your self, your loss." He shrugged and walked over to the table draping his arms around Percy's shoulders. "You?" Percy went slightly red and scowled at him. 

"Do you mind, I'm trying to read." Draco backed up hand held up in surrender.

"Well excuse me, I was under the impression that you couldn't get any more boring."

"Well you were wrong." He snapped. "I'm going to study some where else."

"Yes, that would be best." Hermione agreed, following him down the hall to one of the many rooms made over into a study. Draco stood there for a moment looking hurt and shocked into silence (A rare occurrence) before spinning on his heal with a clipped:

"You're all boring, I'm going to go take a shower. At least I'll be in better company by myself."

Harry raised an eyebrow, then noticed the other's staring at him. "What?" Neville looked in the direction Draco had stormed in.

"He seemed upset." Harry sighed.

"I'll go talk to him." Climbing to his feet, he dog-eared his page and set off down the hall. Ginny checked her watch.

"Well it's my turn to cook, I should probably get started." Neville looked apologetically up at Ron.

"Sorry love but if I don't help her we don't eat tonight." Ron snickered.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

In spite of Neville's warnings, of perhaps because of them, dinner was edible that evening, if rather late. Afterwards Ron gave Neville a quick kiss and a 'Goodnight Little One.' and headed upstairs to read some more. Left with kitchen cleanup, Hermione frowned after him.

"I'm worried about that obsession with that book. It's not good for him."

"Herm, you're always after him to read something, and now you worry when he does?"

"It's just that I can't help thinking he believes in all this."

"Don't be silly."

Meanwhile Ron's eye had found a rather interesting little spell/potion to bring good-luck and knowledge. Scanning the page next to it he failed to notice the torn edges of pages that had once lain between. It was so simple, most of the herbs he could get from the spice rack in the kitchen, and they had goats milk because Hermione had heard about its health benefits, and it was a full moon tonight. Something about this spell made him want to try it simply to see if he could. 

So around midnight, when he was sure everyone else was asleep, he crept down to the kitchen and got to work.

A few hours later, Ron slipped back into his room with the finished potion in his hand. Standing in front of his mirror, he took a deep breath.

"Well here goes." He murmured, and tossed it back.

Immediately it was like fire running through his veins, spiraling out to the extended reaches of his body. He stumbled and fell, gripping his stomach. There was a flash of light and he had a sudden vision of a gilded, wrought iron cage before he blacked out.

Standing, he looked into the mirror at empty eyes, and smiled a predatory smile. His mouth formed the words but a voice that was centuries old issued forth.

"And now, you belong to me."


	3. Taming the Prince

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Taming the Prince

****

A/N- Again thanks to every one who reviewed this fic. I hope the rest of this story gets the same results. Read on.

When Ron regained consciousness he was in a cage, furnished to look like the living room of a house. Puzzled and a little wary, he started to explore, looking all along the walls for a loose bar, or other means of escape. When he could find none he turned his attention to the place outside his cage that he could see. It was a high domed room, made of stone, and torches burned all around. There was another source of light, almost like sunlight, and at first Ron couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. When he finally did, that was when he got his first good look at his captor. 

Something that resembled a man stood towards the front of the room peering out of two curiously oval shaped windows. When he heard Ron's startled gasp he turned bringing down his hood at the same time. He looked to be about fifty, but something in his eyes told Ron he was much, _much,_ older. He smile was cold, and his voice sent shivers down Ron's back.

"So, the little princeling is awake." For the first time scince awaking Ron found his voice.

"Pardon?" The man grimaced.

"Sorry, wrong dimension." (1)

"Who are you?" Ron questioned, still too much in shock to be really afraid.

"I have many names. For instance I have been known and feared as Flagg, and Pennywise and André Linoge. (2) But I think you'd better call me Hesperos (3), yes that seems to be the right name for this place." The man, Hesperos, grinned and that was worse than his smile. Still Ron pressed on, not realizing the gravity of his situation, after all none of those names meant anything to him. If they had he'd have been much more afraid, and Hesperos saw this and filed it away for future reference. 

"Where are we?"

"Why, my dear boy, we are simply in you're subconscious. Your body is on autopilot as it were. You see, I need you. You are simply the best choice for my return to the physical plane." Suddenly Hesperos stepped fully up to the cage, and lowered his face to Ron's, black eyes flashing a deep blood red. "And I have waited a very long time!" he nearly hissed this last line. Straightening up he spoke calmly again. "Now I will return you partial control of your body." Before Ron could protest, Hesperos held up a finger, lightening flashing from the tip, and he felt a searing pain. 

It stopped. Ron waited for it to start again but it didn't. The demon, that's what he had decided Hesperos was, seemed to have left. _Not likely,_ A dry voice crackled amusedly in his head, _and you might want to open your eyes. Now!_ Ron did so, just in time to swerve his car out from under the wheels of an oncoming eighteen wheeler. 

"What the Hell!" He swore, shaking from head to toe. "What just happened?!" The voice gave a small chuckle, _I told you your body couldn't stay on autopilot forever._

Still fighting the urge to drop unconscious on the spot, Ron drove the rest of the way home, only to be confronted at the door by Hermione. Ron swore inwardly, she looked pissed.

"You're late!" She nearly growled. "Where have you been? We were supposed to meet the others at the coffee-shop an hour ago!"

_I'm sorry I had a few extra after school assignments._

"I'm sorry, I had some things to finish up after school." Ron felt his lips move of their own accord, his voice sounded calm and collected. Hermione 'hmph'ed and scowled at him. 

"I doubt that. Well come on anyway." She grabbed his hand and tugged him back out the door. He started to pull away, and complain about needing sleep, but his body was already following Hermione of it's own accord.

Later that night Ron collapsed on his bed, exhausted. It had been a long day even when viewed normally, and it hadn't helped that every time it looked like he might say something about their encounter, however outrageous, Hesperos had taken over. At first he'd tried to fight of course, but he was always ultimately forced into submission, and eventually he came to welcome it as a respite from the chore of keeping awake. He glared at the book that still rested on his bedside table, sans the sheet of paper with the ingredients on it, surveying it with animosity. 

"This is all your fault." He told it, in no uncertain terms, then grimaced. If his friends heard him talking to a book he wouldn't need to tell them the story about Hesperos. They'd put him away just as sure as rain. Was he going insane? After all, until now he'd been fairly sure he didn't believe in demons, and now he had one living in his head. He decided he worry about it in then morning and slept.

The next few days passed by in relative sanity, Hesperos was still there, but apparently was busy with his task of draining Ron's energy and didn't talk much. Then the energy flow died down, Ron didn't produce that much adrenaline. Hesperos decided to take matters into his own hands.

Ron and Neville were having a late nigh snog session, as they sometimes did, when it happened. And when Neville pushed Ron away as he often did, telling him that he had to get up early Ron/Hesperos smiled a cold smile and whispered in his ear.

"Not tonight, little one." Ron watched through his eyes, as though from far away, as his body acted against him to subdue the smaller boy. 'This isn't right!' he thought frantically, and for the first time had had something to fight for. Struggling he found the presence in his mind and tried to cast it off. The pain was intense, and it took him a while. When he did succeed, it was a small victory. He couldn't make a move, but neither could Hesperos. Slowly he opened his eyes. 

Neville was holed up in a corner of his bed, eyes wide, breathing heavily. There was a cut on his forehead and a bruise was starting on his face. His shirt was torn in two places. Ron fought down a wave of nausea at the damage he'd done. As he watched Neville's eyes filled with tears and he seemed to shrink into himself. It took Ron a few moments to realize he was whispering. He strained to hear but could only make out one word.

"Why?" 

Ron couldn't answer him, but he gathered the remains of his strength and turned from the room and ran. In his mind Hesperos laughed, it didn't matter; he'd gotten his adrenaline surge.

A/N- sorry, please don't kill me read the next chapter first. And now for the notes:

  1. Don't ask yet you'll see soon
  2. Characters made up by Stephen King, they all just reminded me of my demon. Told ya you'd see soon

3. It means Evening Star. 


	4. Ring of Flowers Broken

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

Ring of Flowers Broken-

****

A/N- Sorry about this taking so long but I've had writers block for soooooooooo long. After I post this chapter I'll probably be able to finish it sorry for those of you who have been waiting. When I'm done I might just repost the whole thing.

Ron sighed and looked out the window. It had been a week and Neville was avoiding him like the plague. Not that he blamed him, from Neville's piont of veiw he had tried something unforgivable. The fact that he'd stopped before anything had happened didn't make a difference. It was still wrong.

Between that and the fact that Percy and Draco kept up a constant bout of bickering, (Ron breifly mused on that) had kept the air in the house filled with an almost palpable level of tension. 

As of this moment, Hermione was at the bookstore (again) and Harry was taking some extra classes in computer programming. Ginny was shopping, Percy was at work, and Draco was taking a walk. (He'd been doing that a lot lately, and Ron suspected it was because of the fights he kept having with Percy) Ron had no idea where Neville was and didn't think it would be a good idea to try and find him as he still wasn't sure what Hesperos would try.

Mean while Neville had plans of his own. He had made sure Ron was still sitting staring off into space before executeing them, and now he was very quietly searching his lover's room. He was look for a clue, anything that would tell him why Ron had acted they way he did the other night. It was so unlike him that after Neville had gotten over his initial shock he had stopped to wonder if something had been wrong. If so than they should talk about it. But he wasn't sure and that was why he was here now.

Survaying the general clutter, he noticed a small folded piece of paper and stooped to pick it up. Unfolding it he glaced down it and saw it was a list of ingredients. Followint that list was a poem (1) and a latin quote. Neville read both and his eyes widened. To confirm his supisions he took the sheet over to the still open spellbook on Ron's bedside table. He took in the heading of the previous page, the jagged edges of several sheets of torn paper, and again the writing on the piece he held in his hand. The evidece confirmed it, the potion Ron had made was actually a spell for calling a Demon. The poem was an epic of a previous encounter, and the quote a warning to those who attempted this without proper experience. Something caught his eye and he turned the page over. There was an unsigned note, written in a rusty colored substance. It read:

'To whomever finds this, the spell be not what it is to look at. Something is loosed by that spell, something inhuman and dangerous. The only way to reverse the spell is by the death of the one who performed it. I warn you.' 

Neville sank down onto the bed, head spinning. If this was true and Ron had… He swallowed. After a few more minutes he pushed himself off the bed and went to find Ron. 

Ginny let her self in the front door. "Hey I'm home! Anybody else here?" There was no answer. The living room was a mess, looking for all the world like a hurricane had blown through. The wreath of flowers that had been hanging above the doorway was torn down and scattered everywhere. "Yeesh," Ginny grimaced, "With all the people in this house you'd expect at least one of them to know how to clean up after themselves." Sighing she stepped around the mess. She'd clean it up later. 

Walking down the long hallway she had just about passed the door to the library when a moan from inside attracted her attention. Peering around the door Ginny gasped at what she saw. The room was torn up, a thousand times worse than the other, and smack dab in the middle of the mess was Neville. He was unconsious. Ginny ran over to his side about to check if he was still breathing when another noise distracted her.

Ther was a low, almost feral growling coming from behind her. She turned, slowly, and standing behind her was Ron. But at the same time he wasn't. His eyes were completely black and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. They stared at each other for a moment and then Ginny broke the silence by screaming.

As she let out a ear percing shriek the thing that both was and wasn't Ron charged passed her, scoped up Neville's prone form, and fled out the door into the hall. Frantically Ginny slammed the door shut behind it and locked it, before scrambling for the phone.

Some time later, as Harry was seeing the local police out the door, Ginny told her friends what had really happened. What she had told the cops was that Ron seemd drunk and had kidnapped a still concious Neville. 

When she finished going over what had happened she murmured, "Guy's, I think they're still in the house. For one thing Ron was heading toward the west wing and there isn't a door there, For another all the doors and windows in the house were closed and locked when the police got here."

"Well maybe Ron doubled back and locked the door behind him with his key." Hermione countered.

"I don't think so, he didn't look in the kind of mental shape to do that."

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke up. "Hermione's probably right but maybe we could take a look aroung just to ease Ginny's mind."

Harry nodded, "Allright then lets go." Draco interupted them.

"Hold on a sec." He dashed into the next room and was back in a few minutes carrying a gun. Everyone scowled at him. "What!" Herry glared pointedly at the gun. "Oh that, It's just in case." 

Percy made a derisive sound, but for the most part they all ignored him, and set off in search of their friends.


End file.
